memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Typhuss changed
(ISS Enterprise-E, brig) Typhuss walks around the room when he sees Empress Sato. Well, well if its not the man who took my favorite play thing from me Sato says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. What the hell do you want says Typhuss as he looks at Empress Sato. She rubs her stomach. Revenge you took my soon to be son's dad from him Sato says as she looks at him. Is revenge all you care about, it won't help he has a wife and a daughter, you are the enemy says Typhuss as he looks at Empress Sato. She smiles at him. I hate all this waiting if you are going to kill me just get it over with says Typhuss as he looks at Empress Sato. She looks at him. Oh no we're not gonna kill you Typhuss we're gonna make you our special killing machine Empress Sato says as a doctor walks into the brig and began putting a implant into his body. I'll never join you! yells Typhuss as he looks at Empress Sato. She smiles evilly. Yeah but with this implant you won't be able to control your actions with what we're having you doing Empress Sato says as she rubs her prego belly. Typhuss gets up from the bed and looks at her. Here are your targets my new slave Empress Sato says as she looks at Typhuss who is under her control. He looks at her. It will be done your majesty says Typhuss as he looks at Empress Sato. (Earth, San Francisco) Nikita is walking to her shuttle from work when she sees Typhuss. Typhuss hey oh thank god your safe I heard you were captured by the Empire how did you escape Nikita says as she looks at him. He gets out a phaser and aims the weapon at her. Typhuss what are you doing? Nikita says in shock and awe. You must die Nikita says Typhuss as he fires the phaser at her. She leaps out of the way as the phaser beam hits her shuttle and it erupts in a shower of sparks as she gets out her phaser. TYPHUSS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU Nikita says as she fires her phaser at Typhuss. You are a enemy of the Empire and Empress Sato you must die Nikita says Typhuss as he keeps firing his phaser at Nikita. She runs at the shuttle while firing at him and then gets her emergency transporter device and beams away as the shuttles erupt in a fiery explosion and Typhuss smiles evilly and then walks away as he goes off to kill his next target. (Space, Earth orbit) The USS Kingston is in orbit. (Deck 7, transporter Room 2) Captain Tyson looks at the pad as Nikita appears on it. What the hell happened? Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Typhuss is under the control of the Empire and he nearly killed me Nikita says as she looks at him. (Earth, New York City) Michael is on a mission while he's in a building to arrest a perp he kicked the door open and saw Typhuss with his phaser. Typhuss put the phaser down I've been informed by Nikita that you're under the Empire's control fight it man this isn't you Michael says as he and a MACO team surrounds Admiral Kira. I'm sorry, they put a implant in my body I can't stop myself says Typhuss as he looks at Michael then the implant takes over again. Typhuss fires his phaser at Michael and the MACOs. Michael fires at Typhuss as he runs out of the building and leaps out the window and then sees a shuttle that he hops in and sees Empress Sato with her arm around him and the hatch closes and the shuttle flies away.